User blog:Awesomesix/Bugs Bunny vs Terry Crews. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 6.
In this battle of Season 6 of Epic Rap Battles of History on Youtube.com, the Mind Stone, Bugs Bunny, dukes it out with the Power Stone, Terry Crews, to see which Infinity Stone is the most powerful. However, it looks like the other stones aren't happy... Battle *this starts playing.* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! BUGS BUNNY! VERSUS! TERRY CREWS! BEEGIN! Bugs Bunny (Mind): What's up, Doc? It's bugs Bunny! Why you lookin’ at me funny? Is it because you’re a coward? Tough guy scared of a cuddly little bunny? I'm the slick sir whose rhymes outplay your mind, the original trickster! I’m the quick witted little rascally rabbit, you old, spiceless spinster! I'm hopping mad with clever traps just to snag you in a pickle! Cause I’m bugged outta my mind with schemes, I'm such a sicko! Cross me and I'll get you and Chris Rock with my brain schematics, If you laugh I'll release my wrath and go Joker, I'm no silly rabbit, I'm a superstar in Hollywood! Worked with Jordan, making net! You're a discount Mr. T, simply pitiful with no respect, You may play the tough guy, but this muscle’s all gone soft! The football must’ve done you nasty, concussed your block! Chip this Power Stone to Julius Rock, then skip you like I did White Chicks! No show with the Lonely Island joke is gonna save you career after this! I got the loony flow, your tunes are stupid slow! I'll grind you down to a halt: call it Crews control. *The beat switches to this.* Terry Crews (Power Stone): Bugs Bunny! Your gag’s not funny! Like sexual assault, that verse was ugly! I'm the power Stone, but I still got soul! To withstand toxic masculinity with my roles! So I won't make you cry, know why? Cause as a dude you gotta know, Showing true passion and emotions is incredibly healthy, And encourages a powerful mindset, so don't try to tell me, That feeling sad and vulnerable makes any man look meek! Because you’ll need that attitude when I kick your ass from here straight into next week! All the fans you have left are animation nerds or dumb boomers, Jerking off to Lola Bunny’s muff on their family’s computer, Don’t need complex rhymes, just my guns! Just flex and they’ll say that I’ve won! My pecs reek of sex, while this creep wears a dress and tries to get some from Elmer Fudd! My abs are hard, but genuine love speaks louder, So I’ll clean you up for good! OLD SPICE SHOWER! ???: Sorry, but I'm afraid using body spray as an attack is against the rules. Bugs Bunny wins! Terry Crews: Excuse me? *The beat changes again, switching to this.* Chris McClean (Reality): I'm your host, McClean, hello-o! I’m the Reality stone! And where we last left off, Terry Crews attacked Bugs with cologne! The tension in today’s challenge will be thicker than Leshawna, And way hotter than Heather’s tits that Harold gazed upon, cause I got some real gnarly schemes to knock out the beef man and rabbit, Cooking up a totally tasty plan, and I don't need Chef to hatch it! I spit rhymes way funkier than any Drama Brothers production! With the body hotter than Justin, this hunk will leave you punked like Duncan! Crews, that whole verse isn't even worthy of a golden Chris, It ruined your chances at winning like All-Stars botched relationships! Now I get you had a bad time, and stuff got a bit too sexual, But sadly for you, nobody listened to your confessional! Your career’s gone, Bugs! But it seems you’re still left scrambling! Come on! Your last movie was just a Blanc check for Jordan’s gambling! Is Bugs’ luck afoot? Or will Crews prove the bunny mindless? Tune in next time to find out, on total drama-God dammit! Stop the beat! *The beat stops, and this starts playing instead* Quentin Tarantino (Sole): Cut! Drop the monologue, I've come for feet to gobble on, What do you mean, “soul?” I'm the “sole” guy for the stone you talk up on! I lick Margot Robbie’s feet, I don't care about the fungus, And I’ll squash these has-beens so bad, you'll be deader than Big Chungus! C’mon! Everybody hates you, Chris, just go and ask Crews! And this unfunny bunny dude’s too soft to make into my slipper shoes! I looked up your feet on the wiki, yours aren't there, like AOC, So tweet to Ben Shapiro, maybe he has photos to send to me, Not that I want your feet anyways, Crews is covered cheap soap scum stains, And I’d rather eat Owen’s dandruff dishes than have one lick of Chris McClean! Quentin Tarantino’s flow is pristinest! Even the toes that I suck are the cleanest! Poyo? I'm a kinky motherfucker, where’s the cleats, bitch? P-Poyo! Best wear high heels, all night, when you stomp on my penis! *The beat changes to this.* Kirby (Space): Penis is a disgusting word, And your fetish isn't meant to be mentioned, less vore is your intention, Then just get into my mouth and let me ingest until you're digested in my intestines! Feel you crawl around like I got pregnant from that muscular penguin I've just been with! Swallow you and feel you move, drift through space while you sit to stew! Every time you tickle my stomach’s lines, I'll smile! Know deep inside, that I love you, too! I've fought Lovecraftian monstrosities! Now I'll do it with you inside of me! Make a deep connection with you in my digestion, how it's meant to be! Bunny stew with spicy sauces! McClean brand hunk with extra sausage! Tarantino Maxim toma-toe toppers, there's no stopping when I suck so often! Inhale all you, suck you all in! We’ll be one family together! You guys will find the Stone from Space is the greatest lover forever! *The other rappers look on in horror as someone bursts out of Kirby, and this starts playing.* Cogsworth (Time): ...Did somebody call for therapy? I'm the clock with the glock bound to pop, nonstop! Kill this vore exhibitionist before he blows his top! The time stone is such a beast, time for a feast! If you represent another stone, prepare to be ceased! I’m the miggity Mac granddaddy, clock with the flow so handy, Eat my second hand smoke, choke, then blow this dandy! Hey Crews, call Peralta! I’m bound to wallop this footballer! Then stomp the foot swallower and world-swallowing bald toddler! Don’t think I forgot about you, McLean, I’m not like your creators! I’ll make this Don wannabe gobble dong like bull testicles for teenagers! You won’t slip away so easily, Quentin, I’ve still got time for punching! Curbstomp this batshit old man, how’s that for time crunching? I’ll stomp a honkey promptly, fix your freaky addiction! Strike your face like midnight til you’re pulp from this friction! This Wascally Wabbit’s nothing but a pest! But I digress, If you losers want a second ass-whooping, then be my guest! *This starts playing suddenly, the rappers looking confused as a large shadow looms over them.* The Infinity Gauntlet: Did you really think you could have this battle without me? Without the strongest gauntlet rapper, you’re but kidney pebbles in a piss stream! You’re all powerless cowards without me, limp and weak wristed! But, now it’s time I get my rocks off! Prepare to be totally fisted! What's it to ya? You’re thinking funny if you think you’re funny, buddy, But like your franchise, bugsy, you’ll be collecting dust, Bunny! (Snap!) (Doc?) I get it, for your openness, credit is common ettiquette, But with that verse, you're cheesier than Cheeseburger Eddie is! (Snap!) (McAsshoooole!) With the way you’ve been written, you’re as interesting as a Golden Chrissie! Nobody’s missing this pissy pretty-boy preying on teens for a living! (Snap!) (Watch the faaace!) Your movies may be decent, but your fetish flaunting is abhorrent, So it’s time I put this cracked cracker in dead-wigger storage! (Snap!) (Fuck!) You’re all talk, puffball, a Popstar wannabe, kid, So I'll hammer this idiot down to size harder than Dedede did! (Snap!) (Poyooooo!) And onto you, grandpa, I’ve gotta hand it to you for that verse! Your shitty rapping truly showed me how little this Cogsworth! (Snap!) (Beeaaasst!) I am complete! The hands of fate are mine for commanding! He may have been the grandfather clock, but it is I who is your daddy! You shall bow down to the iron fist, your consciousness cannot withstand! Because when it comes to this battle, I’ve always had the upper hand. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Bugs Bunny Terry Crews Chris McClean Quentin Tarantino Kirby Cogsworth The Infinity Gauntlet Category:Blog posts